The present invention relates a disk drive mounting structure and, more particularly, to such a disk drive mounting structure, which enables the user to install disk drives quickly without the use of any screws.
Nowadays, computer has become one of the requisite implements in offices, schools, as well as homes. Advanced computers are continuously developed to fit different requirements. In order to minimize space occupation, internal parts of a regular vertical personal computer are arranged in high density. Further, screws and other fastening elements are commonly used to fasten peripheral apparatus to the housing of a computer. It is complicated to remove a disk drive from a personal computer for a repair work.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a disk drive mounting structure, which enables the user to mount/dismount disk drives easily rapidly. It is another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive mounting structure, which eliminates the use of any screws or external fastening elements. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the disk drive mounting structure comprises a casing, the casing having positioning units disposed in two opposite sidewalls thereof at different elevations, a plurality of carrier plates respectively hooked in the positioning units and adapted for holding disk drives in the casing at different elevations, a plurality of holding down frames respectively pivoted to the positioning units at one side wall of the casing and adapted for holding down the corresponding disk drives on the carrier plates, and a plurality of locking handles respectively pivoted to the positioning units at one side wall of the casing and adapted for locking the holding down frames and the disk drives.